Te Extraño
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Ash Ketchum, extraña tanto a alguien, en el día de las madres. NO YAOI, NO PAREJA, APTO PARA TODO EL PUBLICO, LEANLO!


**Te Extraño**

**Por: Ice Kory X**

Un chico de cabellera negra, ojos color ámbar oscuro, y que en su hombro se encuentra una criatura de pelaje amarillo y mejillas rojas, se encontraba en casa de los hermanos que viajaban juntos a él. Habían decidido ir a visitar a la madre de los dos chicos, ya que era el día de las madres y la madre mas cercana de los 4 chicos era la de los hermanos, ya que la de el y la del mayor del grupo estaban cruzando el océano.

"Que bien que pudieron venir, May, Max" dice Caroline, la madre de los 2 chicos

"A nosotros también nos agrada mamá" dice May abrazando a su madre

"Te extrañamos mucho" dice Max mientras este también abraza a su madre, y se ve como los otros 2 chicos se alejan del lugar para dejar solos a la familia.

"Creo que es mejor darles un poco de tiempo familiar, no lo crees así Ash?" dice el mayor del grupo

"Si, tienes razón" dice Ash

"Bueno, yo voy a comprar algunos víveres a las tiendas, quieres acompañarme?" pregunta el chico moreno

"No gracias, prefiero pasear un rato, verdad Pikachu?" dice Ash a su pokemon

"Pika!" el pokemon asiente

"Entonces nos veremos aquí en dos horas" dice el mayor

"Esta bien, nos vemos después Brock" dice Ash y sale corriendo hasta un pequeño parque, se sienta en una banca y dirige la mirada a las familias que paseaban juntas

"Pika?" pregunta el pequeño roedor

"Estoy bien Pikachu, solo algo nostálgico" dice Ash mientras dirige su mirada al cielo azul.

"Pikachu" dice el pokemon amarillo

"Sabia que entenderías" dice Ash "La extraño, extraño la sensación que me da cuando estoy con ella, esa sensación de felicidad, y de cariño, extraño la atención que me tenía, a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que hable con ella, espero que este bien" dice Ash soltando una pequeña lagrima en cada uno de sus ojos

"Pi" el pequeño pokemon baja sus orejas

"Siempre se preocupa por mí, aun y cuando todo el mundo este en problemas, ya que para ella, yo soy su mundo, y si algo me pasa, todo su mundo se caería abajo" dice Ash soltando mas lagrimas "La adoro"

"Pipipi! Pikachu!" dice la rata amarilla

"Tienes razón!" se limpia las lagrimas con sus guantes "En lugar de estar llorando, debería hablarle por teléfono"

"Pika!"

"A la carga Pikachu, al centro Pokemon" dice Ash y empieza a correr con Pikachu a su lado

"No contesta…" dice Ash al colgar el teléfono por décima vez en el día "Debió haber salido a alguna parte…" dice mientras un nudo empieza a aparecer en su garganta

"Pika…" el roedor baja sus orejas en señal de tristeza

"No a de haber creído que yo" interrumpido por el nudo de la garganta "Que yo le hablaría para felicitarla" dice Ash mientras nuevas lagrimas empiezan a brotar.

"Pi…"

"Será que soy un mal hijo, nunca le hablo, y hay veces en que no sabe nada de mi, si no fuera por que el profesor Oak le dice sobre mi localización siempre, mi mamá no sabría donde estoy" dice Ash

"Pika…"

"Ahora que recuerdo, esta ropa, esta mochila, todo fue regalo de mi mamá" dice Ash y se abraza a el mismo

"Pikapi!"

"Tienes razón, es hora de irnos, para cuando lleguemos ya habrán sido las dos horas" dice Ash con los ojos ocultos por la sombra de su gorra.

"Como la extraño…" dice Ash sentado en una roca en el patio de la cada de May y Max hasta que alguien con las manos muy calidas, le tapa los ojos a Ash

"Adivina quien soy!" dice una voz muy familiar para Ash

"Mamá!" dice Ash

"Hola mi cielo" dice Delia

"Pero que haces aquí?" pregunta sorprendido Ash

"Vine a verte Ash" dice Delia

"Mamá" abraza Ash a su Madre y empieza a soltar lagrimas de felicidad "Que bueno que estas aquí"

"Y a mi me alegra estar contigo mi cielo" dice Delia "Y espero que te hayas cambiado diario tu ropa interior"

"Mamá!" grita Ash apenado, para después cambiar de humor y sonreírle "Mamá…"

"Si Ash?"

"Feliz días de las madres"

**Fin**

Bueno, este mini fic salio de mi mente al tener sueño, y ver Big Brother, y al ser, Ayer 10 de Mayo del 2005, el día de las madres. No será tan bueno este fic, pero se lo dedico a todas las madres, también este fic conmemora mis 3 años escribiendo en esta pagina que es y agradezco mucho a todos los que han leído mis historias.


End file.
